Holographically-Powered Simulation Room
The Hujini Holo-Room is simply a testing ground for new technology and equipment. Everything in the Holo-Room as soon as it arrives is transformed into a holographic copy. This means that if a person dies within the Holo-Room, they will just see another copy of themselves fall to the floor dead. The Holo-Room can also be used to assemble holographic prototypes of equipment and vehicles, before they are actually contructed. Known technology originating from the Holo-Room is: *Bubble Shield *Regenerator *EMP Pulser *RAT Jammer *Hujini Ground Mine *HPW-92 Assault-Class Beam *MA-93 LAV Gauss Warthog The Holo-Room is accessed by a lift from the secure Hujini Bunker above it. The lift is kept in place by tubes, and uses Semi-gravimatic technology to keep the base up. The lift is known to experience some technical faults, although these are auto corrected by the system itself. It can also create Artifical Lighting. There are 6 different light settings; Colour Blind, Gloomy, Juicy, Nova, Olde Timey & Pen & Ink. The Holo-Room also features the ability to create Holographic copies of almost every object in existance by selecting the object/person on the pad, then hitting the button on the pad. Technology invented within the Holo-Room - Bubble Shield: creates a non-manually collapsable (Unless people inside it destroy the generator), inpenetrable forcefield around the radius of the generator for 30 seconds. Nothing can get in or out of the shield until it collapses. The people inside of the shield can collapse the shield early by destroying the generator. Additional models exist where certain traits are different, E.G; the shield does not collapse and can be used as a holding cell. - Regenerator: creates a regenerative field within a small radius of the Regenerator field-generator. Anything that stands within the Regenerator with a shield, has it's shield's recharge rate augmented. - EMP Pulser: creates an EMP Pulse in a short radius of the generator. The EMP pulse can stun vehicles and drain the shields of nearby shielding systems in the radius of the generator. Since this is a relatively new development, the device has not yet been upgraded to not affect Hujini shielding. - RAT Jammer. The MT Jammer (Motion-Tracker Jammer) will create phantom red dots on the motion trackers. Any motion tracker that is in range of the device will immediately recieve phantom red dots on it, and it is difficult to distinguish between a real and a phantom dot. Since this is a relatively new development, the device has not yet been upgraded to not affect Hujini Motion-Trackers. - Hujini Ground Mine: The Hujini Ground Mine is a simple but effective mine that is deployed on the ground. It has a wide explosive radius, and can destroy most vehicles and kill most infantry in it's explosion. These mines are a relatively new development, and are not being wide-scale manufactured yet - HPW-92 Assault-Class Beam: is the early prototype of the beam weapon-line. It shoots a highly accurate yellow beam of light which can rapidly drain the shielding and health of a target. It can kill even a fully shielded target in roughly 3 seconds. This allows it to kill 3 fully shielded oppents before overheating. Due to it being an early prototype, it is prone to overheating; although it has a mildly short cooldown time. The only known user of this weapon is Ja Hujini, due to this weapon being a prototype, and due to the high costs it takes to manufacture it. - Ja hujini had put togther a prototype of the MA-93 LAV Gauss Warthog in the Holo-Room, much like the one in Red vs Blue. However, Ja Hujini's was much improved in the fact that the vehicle does not have a 1 shot per 10 second limit, and the vehicle isn't EMP'd when the cannon is fired. 1.jpg|Overview of the Bunker above the Holo-room 2.jpg|The first line of defence in the bunker. There are shields, Shotguns and two turrets 3.jpg|The second line of defence. There are weapons, shields, two turrets and the hole that leads to the Holo-Room is visible 4.jpg|The storage box for prototype equipment 5.jpg|Equipment inside the box 8.jpg|Overview of the catwalks that lead down into the Holo-Room 7.jpg|Prototype armoured MA-67 LAV Chaingun Warthog 9.jpg|Second line of defence; Picture #2 6.jpg|Prototype Armoured VTOL-Class Hornet